


Star Light Star Bright

by VioletShadowbane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShadowbane/pseuds/VioletShadowbane
Summary: A young woman has a hard time believing any of the tall tales the Elders say, she has a hard time having hope for a better future after her past has been such torture. could a wish come true , just once for her?





	1. Chapter 1

_**  1.** _

_“When you look up to the sky, as the bright blue begins mixing with reds, golds, and pinks of the setting sun, ushering in the mysterious dark of night, a star appears. The first star of evening winking into view just above the horizon, shining brightly with the promise of a calm night. This is the star wishes are sent to before the dreamers close their eyes and are embraced in the arms of sleep. There are tales that say this is more than just a star, that it is a world all its own, with its own inner workings, its own agenda. There are even tales that say there are people that live there, people with an agenda._

_People would talk, they say that they have seen glimpses, shadows in the corner of their eye, of these strange and mysterious beings. Some say they are guardian angels, others say they are demons. Its hard to determine just what could be truth, and what could be myth. No one has ever seen one in person, has never heard a voice. Just rumors of strange things occurring with no reason, no cause to why they happen._

_The elders, they talk about these strange beings, talk about them as If they are real. They say that these beings, the ones they call Dream Keepers, are responsible for making miracles happen. That they help people who have a hard time believing they can be so much more than they are. It makes children quiver with excitement hearing these tales, filing their wide eyes with wonder and curiosity._

_No one really knows just how these tales came about, how they came to be so popular. Some say that a king spread the tale of how he was helped by a mysterious figure. Others say that loved ones they knew were helped by a stranger they could never quite remember. It all seems too far-fetched, a long tale being told differently by so many people who claim they know of these beings._

_The strangest parts of these tales? The elders claim that these beings have supernatural powers; teleportation, control over the elements, even wings. Dream Keepers supposedly stay invisible so as to not cause a disturbance. However, there are times that they show themselves, when the need presents itself. It is said, they show themselves when there is a wish to be granted._

_It became a tradition, almost, to “honor” these dream keepers by holding annual festivals, bright ribbons of color, lanterns of all shapes and sizes, foods and confections of all types filling booths. Then at the time of twilight, lanterns are set loose as the first star appears. Each lantern holding a wish, a dream to hopefully come true. During this festival, people of all ages, and species, gather to send their wishes to the sky in the hopes it will be heard, in the hopes that their miracle will come true._

_So when you wish upon a star, make it grand, make it worthwhile. One never knows if it will be answered. The tales could be true, so wish with all your heart and never stop believing that it will come true. You never know, your dream could be the one to come true._ ”

       Violet rolled her eyes as the elder continued her story, causing the children to giggle and ask many questions about the tale that was told. “Oh, please, these stories are getting so old...” she muttered as she wrapped her jacket around her more tightly, tightening the strings around the hood to cut the chill off from her neck. This winter was probably the worst they had had, and it wasn’t even in full swing yet. Letting out a huff, her breath curling around her black hood as she shifted from foot to foot in an attempt to keep her blood warm, She half listened to the elder conclude her story and shoo the young children off telling them to get home before dark. “it’s nothing but garbage, just lies to tell kids, giving them hope where there is none.” She said. The elder eyed her with annoyance

       “YOU’RE still a child, perhaps you should take the stories to heart and stop belittling them?” she chuckled as she stood from her rocking chair on her porch. “Away with you now, I’m tired and do not wish to hear a CHILDS rant about what is truth and what is a lie.” Grabbing her cane the elder walked into her house and slammed the door shut before Violet could make any snide remarks.

     “Hardly a child, I’m twenty one!” she snorted kicking some dried leaves in the direction of the porch; she spun around and stormed off down the street.

       In the crisp twilight air an unforgiving wind had picked up, sending people scattering for their homes in search of warmth. The neighborhood was quiet, each two story home standing at attention as the sun dipped lower behind the mountains, casting an eerie glow across the sky painting the small cotton ball clouds in smears of reds, golds, pinks, and purples.

        Violet paid no attention to this as she marched onward to her home on the end of the street. Streetlamps spaced out evenly along the sidewalk, trees lined up uniformly every ten yards or so, their leaves changing to the subtle reds, browns and yellows of fall. Several leaves crunched and crumbled under her hurried footsteps. Work had been brutal; her customers were jerks as usual, demanding their junk be fixed as soon as possible. _If they wanted it done in record time then they can go down to the other side of town to the robotic mechanic there and have them do it,_ she thought bitterly, _I’m only human I don’t have spare parts stored in my abdomen or tools in my fingertips._ Growling she walked up the steps to her front door, fishing out the keys and unlocking the door, stepping inside to the welcoming warmth she kicked the door closed with her foot, throwing the keys into the blue glass bowl on the bookshelf near the door.

        A very loud, very demanding yowl came from the top of the steps as a large black Main Coone cat came flashing down the stairs. “Heya Sable,” a loud purr erupted from the cat’s throat as Violet leaned down to caress the cat between their ears and scratch the scruff “did’ya miss me? Or are you just demanding food as usual?” she chuckled straightening up as she kicked off her shoes letting them lie where the fell near the television. Stretching she headed for the kitchen, the last rays of sunlight shining through the sliding glass door and onto the beige floor tiles where Sable stretched out lazily to catch the last bit of warmth.

       Flipping on the kitchen lights, Violet walked over to the large, overly fancy cat house and picked up the almost empty food bowl. “Y’know you still have food in here” she gestured to the “hole” Sable had made in her pile of food shaking it slightly getting the cats attention. Sable merely twitched her ear and slowly closed her eyes in a mocking resemblance of rolling them. “Silly Fur ball” Violet giggled as she placed the bowl back down and walked to the fridge.

       She opened the door and grabbed out an orange soda, her mind still on the story the elder had been telling. It was always the same; children would flock to the front porch after school eagerly awaiting the tales of the Dream Keeper that the elder would tell. Snorting she used a bottle opener to pry the cap off, taking a long drink from the bottle and leaning against the counter tapping the bottle against her chin. “You know what I don’t understand Sable? How can these kids still believe the crap the elders say? There’s no such thing as Dream Keepers, no dreams coming true, no miracles. Nothing supernatural except for what’s already here…” she sighed taking another drink. “At least as far as I’ve seen…I think the elders are just making up stories to get attention…” feeling her irritation growing she huffed. _How could anyone believe that tall tale bullshit? There aren’t any magical people walking around granting wishes for the hell of it, I would know……_ she thought bitterly, unwanted memories rising to the surface of her mind. She quickly pushed them away before her emotions could get the best of her. “The only ‘supernatural’ thing was the fact that there are more than just humans running around.” She muttered, finishing her soda.

      No one was sure when new species’ started to show but soon there were other creatures walking around, Wolfkiin and Catkin, the occasional Owlkin who pride themselves on being the best postmasters in the world. Kin of all kinds. Violet had a few friends that were Otherkin, non-human. They were wonderful, she began to think about all the mischief they had gotten into on their last year of high school, almost getting kicked out for supergluing the deans purse to her desk. A smile playing across her lips, small pinprick fangs showing briefly before a yawn cut off the smile. Other than that there were also androids that took over some jobs, not many because they had a tendency to short circuit.

      Sighing she headed to the living room, turning off the kitchen light as she made a bee line straight for the couch, Sable hard at her heels mewling for attention. As she stretched out on the couch, her cat made herself comfortable by stretching out from her knees to the bottom of her ribs. Laughing Violet rubbed Sable’s chin. “How about a movie to clear our heads of all this wishing bull?” grabbing the controller off the side table she flipped on the television pausing on the news for just a brief moment.

      The announcer, a black jaguar Catkin, addressed the cameras in a serious tone. “THIS JUST IN, ANOTHER WOLFKIN CHILD HAS GONE MISSING, MAKING THAT 3 CASES IN LESS THAN A MONTH. INVESTIGATORS ARE CURRENTLY ON THE HUNT FOR ANY INFORMATION REGARDING THESE KIDNAPPINGS.”

      “Figures, there can never be anything happy on the news…”switching over to movie channel where a couple were attempting to collect data about severe storms and almost killing themselves due to the danger, typical “B” movie but it was better than depressing news. Drumming her fingers against her cat’s stomach she hummed thoughtfully. “I wonder just why anyone would kidnap those poor kids. They have to be seriously sick in the head to pry a wolf pup away from their mother, I’d hate to be on the receiving end of her wrath when they are found.” Then again she was pretty sure any mother would unleash hell on their child’s kidnapper.

      While watching the movie she let her mind wander to past memories, some sweet; meeting her friends and having a blast. Others bitter like bile rising in her throat; pain, fear and wishes falling on deaf ears, dead stars so to speak. Squeezing her eyes shut from the oncoming tears she opened them taking in several deep breaths. Sable let out a small croon, as if in comfort stretching a paw out towards her face. Violet gently scratched her ears again.

      “I’m good fluff ball, just tired is all” yawning to prove her point she shifted slightly on the couch until she was comfortable, receiving a few mew of protest from her cat as she too tried to situate herself better, stretching out the length of Violets legs and letting out a deep sigh.

     “It’s nice to know we can finally relax after all these years, still hurts thinking about it all but hey, it’s in the past right? Hakuna whatever I guess.” Laughing she played with Sables tail for a while until a better movie came on, this one packed full of action and gunfire, with and spicy love interest that had a bad attitude. Gluing her eyes to the television she watched the movie until her eyes slid shut breathing out easily as she relaxed and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow would bring better times, perhaps.


	2. Star Light, Star Bright Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue Violet's story as she enjoys some time with her closest friends at the Celestial Festival

__

_**Pain.**_  
_**All she could feel was pain and fear. The more she struggled the worse it got. Her vision was blocked by what she could only guess was a blindfold. Around her, muffled voices grew louder in excitement at their new find.**_  
_She knew what this was, another nightmare, another memory of the past refusing to stay dead._  
**She continued to struggle until a strong voice rang clear in the darkness "Come now child, the more you struggle the worse it will be, just behave and allow us to run our tests..." The rest became muffled as she screamed in pain, a burning sensation, a sharp pain being driven into her spine. Other screams could be heard, and then everything went white.**

  
Violet bolted upright, breathing heavily as she frantically looked around the living room.

  
     "Damnit, I fell asleep on the couch again" she huffed, running her fingers through her sweat drenched hair, beads of sweat running down her temple. 'Why do I have to have these nightmares all the time...why can’t the past stay dead?' She groaned before looking down at the disgruntled cat that was making low growling noises at her,"Hey don’t look at me like that, I don’t have any control over my dreams, you have a problem with that then go sleep in your damn cat bed you never touch" sniffing Sable jumped off her lap and trotted towards her food bowl.

  
      Sighing, Violet laid back down on the couch staring at the ceiling. Her friends insisted that she go see someone about these recurring nightmares but Violet didn’t need a shrink to tell her why she was having these bad dreams. She knew why. ' _Its because the human race can't keep their grubby hands off something new in the world...something different, mutated'_ or at least that’s what she thought she was, nothing more than a mutant. She was human, completely human, but she had differences. Resting her arm over her eyes she sighed again. _'Albeit those differences are the fact that I have wolf like canines, sharpened site and night vision, oh yeah and let's not forget the creepy bluish gray fire I can conjure if my anger gets the best of me..'_ Groaning she tried to close her eyes and fall back asleep. 

  
**"RING, RING, PICK UP YOUR PHONE, RING, RING, PICK IT UP!!!"**

    Violet bolted upright again, startled as her phone went off. She had given up on the creative ringtones that were out there, she could never find one she liked. Turning and grabbing her phone she slid her finger across the answer button.

"Hello?"

  
"Hey Vi' you alive? Or should I call back when you've had your coffee?" A voice said over the other end, it was female, a little gruff but friendly.

Violet smiled "Hey Jill! How have you been? I feel like we haven't talked in a while."

  
Jill laughed "That's only because you work too much to spend time with your friends gear head, anyway, wanna come hang out today? Fusha and I are grabbing the boys and headin' to the Fairgrounds. You should totally come with us and enjoy the last two days of the Celestial Festival!"

  
_'That’s right, the festival was going on this week, I completely forgot.'_ How could she have forgotten though? The town was full of excitement and decorations were everywhere, she must have been working to hard to pay attention, not that she really cared. The Celestial Festival was for people who believed that dreams could come true, a chance to forget about the troubles of life and relax for a week of fun and excitement.

 

"Hellooo anyone home on the other line?" Jill sung over the phone. "C'mon Vi' you gotta come, we all miss you, if anything just come for some food okay?"

  
"Yeah sorry I spaced out there for a minute, I'll come, give me a few to get ready and I'll meet you guys there ok?" With a purr Jill said goodbye and hung up. Violet tossed her phone on the couch and stood up. "First I need coffee and a shower" stretching she headed for the kitchen, starting up the coffee maker and throwing a pod of butterscotch coffee into the dispenser.

  
                                                                                                                                    ----------------------------------------

  
  
     After her shower Violet had thrown on some simple clothes; a pair of faded blue jeans, a dark blue shirt with a few oil stains on it, and her favorite black jacket. Slipping her shoes on and saying goodbye to Sable, Violet headed for the garage of her house. Walking inside the lights automatically turned on to reveal a workshop table and large toolbox against the far wall. The wall closest to her held tools of all kind. Several circular saw blades, wrenches of all sizes, pliers, wire cutters, everything a mechanic would need for home use was attached to the wall in size order.

  
      Walking over to the a small section on wall that was smooth and metallic Violet pressed a a small circular button into the wall with a soft click a panel slid open revealing a hand scanner with green letters flashing across the screen stating "please scan for ID Verification". As she pressed her hand to the scanner a series of beeps and hums sounded as the scan finished two areas of the floor opened up. In one section beautiful midnight blue truck was raised from the storage area beneath the garage, complete with 4 doors, flood lights and a snorkel on the engine. The other section that rose held a fast moving motorcycle, black with neon green stripes along the tank and back of the bike.  
"A perk of being a mechanic is being able to create your own storage system for vehicles" Violet said with a smile as she pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves and walked over to the bike, watching as the truck was lowered back into the sub storage level. Mounting the bike and pressing her finger to the ignition the bike roared to life, engine rumbling with the anticipation of hitting the road.

  
       The drive wasn’t too long, homes quickly turned into shops. With one final turn onto a dirt road the shops gave way to a flat meadow, the grass cut short for the week. All around there were stands filled with food, souvenirs, games and plenty of people bustling about enjoying the beautiful, crisp winter day and the excitement of the Festival. Pulling into the designated parking lot Violet shut off the engine and dismounted the bike, only to be tackled by a young Catkin, her friend Jill. 

  
  "There you are! What? Did you take forever picking the same clothes as always?" She giggled hugging Violet tightly. "I've missed you girl, we all have!" She said as she let go of Violet and gestured to their other friends.Standing behind Jil there was a six foot tall Wolfkin, gun gray with a small patch of white on his chest. His name is Kru, always cocky and ready for action, and such a lady charmer with his two different colored eyes, one green and one white. Next to him and much shorter was a young, black and red Foxkin by the name of Fusha, she's talented by any Foxkins standards but has a knack for mischief and pranks.'My closest friends, my only family’ Violet thought as she smiled at everyone. 

"Hey guys how's it going? It's been a while huh?" Vi' said straightening out her hair from the drive down and pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Well it would be BETTER if a certain friend kept in touch more often, but she gets to involved in her work" Fusha said with smirk on her face, amber eyes flashing with humor. "We've missed you a lot"

  
 "Yeah how come you’ve been so busy as of late huh?" Kru added in, walking over and grabbing Violet in a headlock giving her a noogie “We not cool to hang out with anymore?"

Laughing Violet managed to pry herself away from Kru. "Ok you got me, im to upper class to hang out with a bunch of Kin" she laughed again when her friends rolled their eyes'. "I'm kidding, I've just been busy, everybody and their mother thinks that a little glitch demands to be fixed, its annoying" zipping up her jacket she looked around, realizing that this was really the first time she's been to the festival. "So what's on the agenda?"

  
                                                                                                                           --------------------------------------------------

  
        They spent the entire day walking around and playing games, trying the food. Violets favorite was the funnel cake fries, fried until golden delicious and covered in powdered sugar. Kru got competitive with the games and insisted that he was the best at it, only to be defeated by Violet and Jill. As the sun began its descent towards the mountain range the small group of friends were sitting at a picnic table sharing some funnel cake fries and corn dogs.

"Oh man today was amazing, can't wait to come back tomorrow for the main event" Jill said as she munched on a corndog.  
"What are you gonna wish for?" Kru asked"I want to wish for my own set of ATV’s." He grinned, showing off massive canines as he looked over at Fusha "What about you?"

  
Fusha laughed “Well I'm not asking for ATVs, that’s more of a Christmas list, I wouldn’t mind getting better at pranking, like be stealthier about it."

Jill scoffed "You're a fox, how much more stealth could you possibly want? As for me? I want a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, y'know the kind that’s ripped, all muscular and charming" she swoons, almost losing her corn dog "Yep that’s the only guy for me"

"W-well maybe you might just get the wish granted if you look hard enough." Kru stammered fiddling with a napkin.

"Oh my god Kru you're such a dummy." Violet said, taking a drink from her soda. "Just confess already would ya?" 

"WHAT, I-I don’t know what you're talking about!" He stammered again coughing a bit. 

Everyone burst into laughter, Jill laughing so hard she fell off her bench seat "Oh c'mon Vi' Kru and I are just friends, nothing more, besides you now they don’t allow interspecies relationships deeper than friendships" Jill managed to huff out as she climbed back into her seat.

  
"OOOHHH Kru just Got friendzoned" Fusha exclaimed laughing as Kru glared at her, she looked over at Violet “What are you gonna wish for Vi'?"  
"Nothin..." Violet simply put, standing up and stretching a bit.

  
"Why not? Everyone sends a wish to the sky." Jil proclaimed swinging her arms above her head towards the sky

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna send a wish, there's no point, there's nothing I want...” Messing with her hood strings she looked away from her friends. _'Nothing that can be truly granted anyway....’_ "Besides, that stuff isn’t even real, making wishes...it's just a bunch of bull. Stories to tell kids, like Santa Claus and the toothfairy."

 The others exchanged looks of concern. "You’ve never heard the tales have you?" Fusha said “About the celestial beings that can grant wishes?"

“The celestial beings? Come on Fusha, there's no such thing. There's no 'celestial being' that’s gonna grant a wish for anyone...especially a good for nothing...mutant...like me. Why waste your breath on something that’s not real. Wishes don’t come true, it's just false hope..." Violet stuffed her hands into her jean pockets. "I’ll come to the event but don’t expect me to participate...”

Kru let out a low growl "Hey Violet, you don’t have to be so negative about, sure some messed up shit happened to you when you were a kid, sure you are a human that was born with a couple of unique gifts, but that doesn’t mean you have to give up on the hope that a wish can be granted, it's sometimes the only hope we have when all else fails."

"Sure Kru, whatever you say...I'm gonna head home, see you guys tomorrow night? Maybe we can go night time rock climbing tomorrow after the Festival, I think there is supposed to be a meteor shower tomorrow night." Violet looked over at everyone, a chorus of agreement going up between them. She waved to them all and headed back to her bike. 

_'What's the point in making a wish anyway, what would it be? What would I want most in this entire world, and could it even come true?' Shaking her head furiously she mounted her bike turning it on and pulling on her helmet 'Damnit Vi' you know better than that, wishes don’t come true, they never do, you know that..you've had plenty of proof for that...'_ revving the engine she took off, heading for home.

  
Once home she stored her bike and headed inside, being greeted by Sable and going through her usual routine; grab a soda, watch a movie, and then head to bed. Laying there with Sable curled against the crook of her knee, Violet couldn’t help but think about wishes, and the possibilities of them coming true. _'Is there really some hope out there for me? Is it possible to have a wish come true?.....what would I wish for?'_ Stretching her leg out she glanced at sable. "What would you wish for furball? An endless supply of tuna?" She chuckled as Sable yawned and turned over exposing her belly for a belly rub.

  
As she began to doze off, a sudden crashing sound came from downstairs, sitting upright in bed Violet held her breath.

_'A robber, seriously!?'_ She slowly slid out of bed grabbing the steel bat from the corner of the room keeping her hearing trained on the noise. As she walked slowly to her door it swung open revealing a man standing there in a black suit and black hat regarding her calmly.

  
"What the fuck are you doing in my house!?" Violet raised her bat ready to swing.

  
_'Hmmmm, I see why you don’t believe, you’ve had a horrible life, especially your childhood....I will inform the superiors immediately to keep an eye one you, special one..'_ At that he turned and walked away, seeming to disappear into thin air

"Wha- what the hell..." Violet couldn’t find any words as she stood there holding her bat above her head. Sable sat near her legs and lt out a soft meow causing Violet to jump. "Don’t do that!" Sighing she tossed the bat to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself “What the hell was that? I can't stop shaking, that was unnatural....why did he call me 'special one'? “Shaking her head she lifted Sable up into her arms and crawled back into bed, closing her eyes she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2!! this one is a little bit longer, about 2400 words or so. i'm not sure how long i should make each chapter to be honest :/  
> again any feedback is greatly appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments or questions! critique is much appreciated! send me questions on tumblr too! (violet-m-shadowbane)


End file.
